Leaving
by soccerchickguitar9
Summary: Hey this is Maximum Ride here. Me and my sister were just put into a new home due to being underage. Max and Angel have wings no one else does though. FAX.


MAX POV

I know we will all be okay. And that is what pushes me forward. My name is Maximum Ride and my sister is Angel. We used to live with our father Jeb Bachelder (we never knew our mom), until I was about 8, and Angel was 1, I am now 17 and Angel is 9. We don't go to school nor do we live with parents, we live in an old house that has mice and is going to be torn down. Lovely huh? Angel and I aren't very excited for that. Anyway… now we are kinda running from the police, due to being minors and living by ourselves.

We ran from one edge of the city to the other, and when Angel and I tried to loose 'em we ended up going into an alley, where we were caught so now we are on our way to an orphanage. Darn police. Anyway the police man said that it will take about 5 minutes to get to the orphange…

Angel and I got out of the cop car and looked at where we will be living, until we can escape. What we saw standing about 10 feet in front of us, was a bright yellow building with a black door. The paint was cracked and when we opened the door the door creaked. Waiting in the door was a woman in her 40s, wearing a black button up shirt with checkered pants. When we walked inside there was a large stair case and with doors around the wall downstairs. After going up the stairs there was a huge hallway with doors along the walls. The woman walked us through the door at the end of the hallway where we saw two twin size beds with one window and a dusty floor. I guess this is kinda like our old house…

One week later

"Hey Angel" I said waking her up at 7:30.

"Mmmmm" she replied.

"Come on time for breakfast."

"Oh okay."

I left her to get changed while I brushed my teeth. When we headed downstairs there was five people seated to eat already; the head woman who greeted us, and four other kids who live here. Today for breakfast we are having something… I don't know what.

"Hey Max and Angel" the woman called. We both turned around not saying anything.

"There is a woman who would like to meet you". We nodded.

"Hey I am Dr. Martinez" we nodded…again. Then Dr. Martinez turned to the other woman and nodded.

"Go get your stuff please" the other woman said. We nodded.

In the car to Dr. Martinez's house

"I hope you like it there" Dr. Martinez said. We shrugged. You may think we are being rude and quiet but we only really talk to each other. We don't really trust anyone else really, that is just what happens when you are living on your own with an untrustworthy dad.

We arrived about five minutes after she said that and when we walked into the little tan house with a garden on the side, we saw 3 other kids.

FANG POV

Hey I am Fang. I live with Dr. Martinez along with Iggy and Gazzy who are brothers, and Nudge (we were all adopted). We are waiting around doing whatever, aka I am listening to my music and Iggy and Gaz are upstairs in their room doing something… um I probably will regret not checking on them and Nudge is probably talking on the phone with one of her friends from school. But anyway we are waiting for Dr. Martinez to get back with two new adoptees. We don't know much about them. But I guess we will figure it out soon enough. Anyways we heard a car pull into the drive way and I went to go get Nudge, Gaz and Ig.

MAX POV

When we walked in there was two blond haired boys with blue eyes and you can tell they are brothers and it also looked like there face and hands were smudged with this kind of black stuff, then there was a girl with dark brown hair and eyes who was wearing a blue jean skirt which went to mid thigh and a pink shirt. Which made me look at Angel and I, I was wearing jeans and a long sleeve navy shirt and Angel was wearing blue jeans and white flowy shirt. And the last person in the room we didn't know was a boy who had black hair and dark, dark, dark brown eyes. Then one of the blond haired guys stepped forward and said,

"Hey I am Iggy and this is my little bro Gazzy. Then this is Nudge" while pointing to the littler version of Iggy and the girl. " And lastly this is Fang" while pointing to the guy with black hair. Angel and I nodded again. Then Dr. Martinez stepped forward.

"Guys this Maximum and Angel." Nudge nodded and Fang didn't do anything. "Are you hungry?" Angel and I looked at eachother and nodded.

**Hey. I know I have started other stories and never finished them, and since it is summer I was hoping I could try and finish this one. Does anyone have any advice on the story, or how to finish the story, or anything. If not that is okay. Thanks for giving this story a shot. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
